Modern light detection and ranging (LIDAR) devices have less resolution than modern camera imaging devices. Relatively less depth resolution in LIDAR devices (e.g., than image resolution in camera devices) can equate to less situational awareness, particularly in situations where an environment of the LIDAR devices is often changing.